The Date
by RebelPrincess2015Forever
Summary: Lucy ran to the guild in a hurry to tell her friends about her good news, but will everyone's opinion be the same? Certainly not Natsu's. ONE-SHOT! ALL NALU! And I don't own the cover pic, creds to the artist.


**A/N: I bet you're all wondering what am i doing in the Fairy Tail section well the simple answer is I have came up with this one shot don't hate its my first!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Hiro Mashima I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **No One's POV**

It was a normal summer day in the city of Magnolia, warm and sunny with people out and about. One of these people who were out was Fairy Tail's own Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia, who was currently running towards said guild in excitement.

Once at the guild halls doorstep she ran in and looked around. It was the same as always, Mira walking around with a trey of drinks for various members, Cana drinking away a literal barrel of alcohol _again_ , Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza breaking up said fight, it was just a normal day at the rowdy and destructive guild which Lucy was proud to be part of. While scanning the room she finally found the person she was looking for.

"Levy! Levy!" She shouted as she ran towards her best friend.

The blunette looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled. "Hey Lu-Chan." She greeted, she then noticed her attitude and asked: "Whats up?"

"You'll never believe what just happened!" Lucy began her smile nearly reaching ear-to-ear. Levy giggled at her excitement.

"Well what happen?" The blunette questioned wanting to know. Levy hadnt seen Lucy this happy since the final book of their favorite series had came out.

"I got a date." The blonde Stellar mage finally revealed.

"Really!" Came a voice from behind the two friends, causing both girls to jump in fright. The voice turned out to be none other then Mira, the ivory haired barmaid was now equally excited as Lucy, she was happy for her dear friend. Lucy placed a hand over her, now rapidly beating, heart.

"Mira! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mira merely rolled her eyes and quickly sat down forgetting the drinks she was supposed to to be handing out.

"So whose the lucky guy?" Mira asked her.

"Well.." Lucy began.

"What's this about a date?" Came the authoritative voice of one of Fairy Tail's strongest members, Erza. She was, as always, decked out in her every day armor. The scarlet haired mage came to a stop ato the head of the table.

"Little Miss Lucy here got herself a date." Levy teased, causing the blonde Stellar spirit mage to blush once again.

"Really?" Erza asked genuinely interested. Lucy nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay Lu-Chan who is it? Is it someone from the guild?" Levy asked now wanting to know about as much as Mira- well actually maybe not 'Mira level' but she was still curious.

"I know we would know who it would be if it was someone from the guild." Mira said glancing over to pink haired, now knocked out, Fire Dragon Slayer. Mira's glance was soon followed by Erza's, then Levy's, and last but not least Lucy's. Her eyes widened at the accusation and quickly she shook her head.

"Oh no no no no no. It's not someone from the guild. It's someone I met today at the library." A small groan was heard from a few feet away. It was Gray who was now waking up from one of Erza's famous fight ending 'negotiations'.

"Not that I really want to get in the middle of girl talk, but you're going on a date with someone you just met today?" The ice mage asked, worried about his friend and fellow guild mate. Mira giggled at him.

"Gray your clothes." She said pointing out the obvious fact the raven haired mage was currently in his boxers _yet again_.

"Ugh! How did this happen?!" He shouted as he scrambled around to find his missing articles of clothing. The four girls merely rolled their eyes and continued their conversation.

"That does bring up the good question, Lucy. Are you sure about a date with someone you just met today?" Erza asked abit worried herself.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I will be fine." She assured them.

"I don't know Lu-Chan.." Levy said, abit wary herself.

"Juvia thinks it's a good idea." Came the voice of the blue haired water mage.

"You think so?" Lucy asked. Juvia nodded and smiled and took the liberty to sit down next to Lucy and joining the conversation too.

"Yes. Juvia thinks that Lucy should go on the date." She answered.

"Well.. what is the guy like? Can't really judge someone without really knowing what their like." Mira said with a shrug. Lucy smiled as she remembered her and her dates previous conversation.

"He was such a gentleman." The blonde sighed, resting her head on her hand. "I had been reaching up for this book and I didn't see him. We ended up bumping heads and well.. it just got us talking. We left the library not long after that and he ended up asking me out." Lucy finished recounting the events from earlier. Erza smiled and shook her head.

"Well good for you Lucy. Just be careful and don't leave behind your keys just in case." The scarlet haired mage warned. Lucy smiled brightly as she held up her celestial spirit keys.

"Never leave home without them." She answered proudly. Mira gasped loudly as she jumped up from the table.

"I forgot about the strawberry cake I was cooking!" She shouted as she made a beeline for the kitchen. Erza's eyes widened abit.

"If you would excuse me, I have some cake to eat. Have fun Lucy." Erza said as she calmly stood up and walked towards the bar. Juvia smiles and little.

"Oh how Juvia wishes Gray-sama would ask Juvia out on a date too." She said as she dreamily looked off towards the ice mage, who had found his pants and was currently still searching for his shirt. Lucy and Levy shared a glance and shrugged. Juvia's not-so-secret crush on Fairy Tail's notorious ice mage/stripper was something that was a how you say.. work in progress. "Oh Juvia must go! Good luck Lucy!" Juvia said as she abruptly stood up, much like Mira had, and left to another part of the guild. Leaving Levy and Lucy as they had been once before.

"And then there were two." Levy joked, causing Lucy to laugh.

"Ugh, I can't wait." Lucy said twisting her hands together.

"I can tell Lu-Chan, I haven't seen you this excited for a long time." Levy answered with and nodded of her head. A nervous look came to Lucy's face.

"Oh what if I say something wrong, Levy? What if I mess up everything? What if-"

"What if you keep focusing on what could go wrong and not on having fun?" Levy asked trying to bring her out of her unexpected state of 'what could go wrong'.

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted, not hearing Levy's pointed comment.

"Lu-Chan calm down, it's going to be fine. So what if you mess up, I mean there's plenty of fish in the sea." The blunette said patting the blondes shoulder.

"But what if he's the one Levy?" The Stellar mage asked quietly. Levy tried to hold back her laugh, but failed miserably.

"Lucy you've know him for how long? Two hours? I think your okay." Lucy narrowed her eyes at the short blunette, but smiled all the same.

"I'm serious Levy. I know that kind of stuff only happens in books, but whose to say he's not my prince charming?" The blonde asked looking down at her hands. Levy smiled at her and sighed.

"Okay Lu-Chan, just don't be nervous everything will be okay. When is your date anyway?" The blunette asked as she noticed the time.

"At 7 why?" Levy's eyes widened abit.

"You do know it's 6:30 right?" Lucy's eyes widened this time as she quickly stood up and ran towards the door.

"Gotta run Levy! I'll tell you how it went tomorrow!" She yelled as she made her way home to get ready.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Not long after she left, the Pinkett Dragon Slayer started to finally wake up from Erza's knockout.

"Ugh.. what I miss?" He asked rubbing his head, where he was sure that a bump would surely be forming soon.

"Might wanna get some ice on that kid." Macao told him gesturing to his head with his mug. Natsu rolled his eyes and stood up stretching his arms as if he had just woken up from a nap. He looked around the room, he could have sworn he had heard Lucy's voice. Gray came up to him while he was doing this.

"Yo, Flamebrain! What are you doing?" He asked, or more like yelled.

"Oi! What you call me ice-prick!" Natsu yelled getting in Gray's face, his anger back once again.

"You heard me Pyro!" Gray shouted back. At this point Erza had walked away from the bar with a piece of, while slightly over-cooked yet still edible, strawberry cake.

"What's going on here?" She asked the bickering duo with a stone cold glare that could make the dead shiver. Fear crossed the pairs faces as they faced quite possibly- no definitely the scariest obstacle that ever had to face.

"N-nothing Erza!" Gray answered with a terrified smile.

"Aye!"

They begrudgingly gave eachother a side hug to prove they were 'friends', to at least not suffer the wrath of Erza again. The scarlet haired warrior raised an eyebrow at the two, seeing through their facade. They sighed and happily moved away from each other.

"Now what were you arguing with each other again?" She asked, eyeing both of her guild mates.

"All I did was ask what he was doing. He was staring around the guild like the idiot he is." Natsu would have knocked Gray out then an there, had Erza not been there of course. So instead he settled for shouting.

"Hey! I was only looking for Lucy ya damn stripper! I thought I heard her before I woke up!"

"She just left she had a date." Gray replied with a shrug, he didn't dare try yelling with Erza nearby. Natsu was taken aback for a moment. _There's no way that ice-prick's telling the truth._ He thought.

"Lier! She would have told me!" The Pinkett yelled.

"You were knocked out when she did say it and when she left you were still out." Erza explained as she continued to dig into her slice of cake.

"Who with?" The Dragon Slayer asked while crossing his arms.

"Don't know. Some guy she met earlier today." Gray replied nonchalantly. Anyone nearby who was watching the conversation play out will swear that Natsu's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"What?! And you all just let her go?!" He asked furiously. _How could they have just let her go off like that?! Are they insane?!_

 _"_ Natsu, Lucy is perfectly capable of handling herself. You of all people should know that." Master Makarov scolded from his place sitting on the bar, drinking away at a mug of beer.

"But.. but still! Come on Happy!" The Pinkett shouted to the Blue Exceed. Who in a hurry flew after the Dragon Slayer asked her ran out the door.

"Hey Natsu, where are we going?" The feline asked as they ran like madmen through the streets of Magnolia.

"To Lucy's house." Natsu replied running on ahead. A smile quickly grew on Happy's face as he followed his friend.

"You liiiiikkkkkkeeeee herrrrr!" Happy sang. But his words fell upon deaf ears as Natsu made it to Lucy's apartment.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lucy had spent most of the last half hour on just picking out her outfit, so when she finally got around to actually getting dressed and finishing her make-up she had less then fifteen minutes to get ready AND make it to the restaurant on time. So ducking into the bathroom she began the impossible task. No more then five minutes into finishing up the last of her make-up she heard:

"Luce!" This caused her to jump and drop the eyeliner she had been holding. She glared angrily at the bathroom door knowing all to well who the uninvited guest was.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" She asked as she continued with what she had been doing before she had quite rudely been interuppted.

"I came to ask you about your date." Natsu asked as he moved from the window beside her bed and crossed the living room towards the bathroom door, since her scent was clearly coming from there.

"What about it?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the clock, only realizing she needed to go now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked as he slid down the door jam as he sat down. A sigh could be heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't have time.. and I still dont." Lucy said as she opened the bathroom door stepping out. Not expecting, yet not really surprised to see Natsu sitting right there. Staring her up and down for a moment. Lucy smiled. "What'd think?" She asked giving a twirl. She had chosen an off the shoulder black shirt with loose sleeves that ended at her elbows, a violet mini skirt, and black ankle high boots. For her make-up she did a more natural look. She decided to leave her hair down. And of course her celestial keys were hooked onto her belt in their normal place. The Dragon Slayer just stared up at the Stellar mage, not being able to form any words.

Now Natsu wasn't a _complete_ dense idiot. He knew beauty when he saw it, and well to him Lucy just radiated it. But he just couldnt form the words.

"Well you don't look your normal ugly today." Happy said as he floated above the two. Lucy looked up at the Exceed and frowned.

"Shut it cat!" She growled causing the feline to float in the other direction. Natsu cleared his throat and stood up.

"Y-you look.. nice." The Pinkett stuttered out like an idiot. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't call him out.

"Thanks, now if you will please excuse me I've got places to be. Please don't, I repeat _don't_ clean my cupboards out of food. And I expect my house to be in the same state as when I left it!" She yelled on her way out the front door.

"Wait Luce!" Natsu began right as the door closed. But she apparently didn't hear him because she didn't come back. Natsu sighed and flopped down on her love seat. _Ugh! Her weirdness must be rubbing off on me. What happened back there?_ What did happen? All Natsu could remember was how pretty he had thought she was and how his heart was hammering so much he was worried it would jump right out of his chest. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. He began to think back to a talk he had with Mira a couple of months ago, she had been asking him about certain members of the guild. One guild member in particular, the one whose house he was currently sitting in. She had said alot of things that day, only a few of which he actually remembered.

It was that day when Mira actually explained what feelings for someone, or more specifically romantic feelings, were. And over the course of the next few months Natsu started realizing stuff.. that stuff being his soft spot for a particular Stellar Spirit mage. Yes he would admit it. He cared for Lucy much much more then a friend should, but he couldn't help it! She just made it so difficult for him! And just sitting here while she went off on a date with another guy did not sit well with him! He had to do something! Looking over to his blue feline friend, who was currently clawing at the wall, and he suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Happy." He called. The Exceed looked up from his destructive nature ando flew towards the Pinkett.

"Yeah Natsu?" He asked.

"How about you head to the guild and ask Mira to cook you whatever you want. My treat." He offered. Excitement flashed across Happy's face as he imagined what he would get, more then likely it would be fish.

"Aye sir!" Without a thought the Exceed flew out the window at high speed toward the guild hall. With Happy now gone Natsu could continue with his plan. It wasn't like he didn't think Happy couldn't help, because he didnt, but Natsu felt like he needed to do this alone. Now he just had to find Lucy.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lucy giggled. She had been having a great time so far. An hour had passed and they were already done with their dinner and we're currently chatting away about their favorite authors.

"I still stand by the fact that Kemu Zaelon is the greatest of them all." She said pointedly.

"I have to say, I may agree with you." Here date, Calum, agreed. He wasn't much when it came to muscle, in more of a sense of words he was a bookworm type. He had short slicked back brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. So even would look his way and would go in the other direction. But Lucy had taken up the chance to get to know him and so far she liked him.

"This has been fun." She told him as they continued on their way down the street.

"Really? Oh- um I mean.. me too." Calum replied back nervously. Lucy giggled, she found his nervousness kinda cute.

"We-" Lucy tried to begin when her clumsiness got the best of her and she went tumbling to the ground, while take her date with her since he tried to catch her. But given she probably had more arm strength then him, he didn't stand much a chance. The blonde ended up landing on her elbow, causing her to shout out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Calum asked as he quickly stood up and tried to help Lucy up, unfortunately he ended up grabbing the elbow she had landed on, causing another shout of pain. "Sorry!" Calum quickly let her go and she went falling back down to the ground, this time she smacked the back of her head on the sidewalk.

"Oww.. my head.." Lucy groaned.

"Luce!" Came the all to familiar voice of the blondes best friend. A familiar head of pink haired came into her line of vision. Natsu now had poor Calum suspended in the air by the collar of his shirt, it didn't take a genius to see that the poor man was frightened beyond his wits. While one hand held up her date, Natsu's other hand held fire which he was now threatening Calum. "What did you do?! Why did you hurt Lucy?!"

"Natsu! I'm fine he didn't do anything!" Lucy yelled as she quickly stood up holding her injured arm close to her and rubbing the back of her head, wincing as she did so. "I just tripped." She explained walking up the them.

"Oh.." Natsu said as he awkwardly extinguished the flames in his hand and sat the frightened bookworm back on his feet. Calum didn't really say anything for a moment, more then likely trying to process what had just happened. He finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"So is this your boyfriend or something?" He asked awkwardly. Lucy sighed.

"No this is my friend Natsu." She introduced. The Pinkett gave a small wave.

"So... this is one of your friends? The ones you were telling me about? Are they all like this?" The bookworm began to ambush Lucy with all different questions.

"Well... more or less.." She answered with a shrug. Calum sighed a little bit before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You know... this might not work out. I think I'm looking for someone who hangs around with more _civilized_ people." Lucy's mouth dropped at his words.

"Well then so be it!" She shouted as she grabbed Natsu's arm. "Come on Natsu!" She then dragged him with her in the direction of her apartment.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Natsu walked out of Lucy's kitchen with a pack of ice for her head. She was now sitting on her bed holding another ice pack on her other injured arm. She hadn't said a word since she had stormed off while dragging Natsu off with her, so Natsu just kept quiet for once and waited for her to speak. He wordlessly sat down next to her on the bed and held the ice pack to the back of her head. He was answered with a hiss of pain.

"Sorry... for everything." Lucy was still silent. This made Natsu feel worse then he already did. Natsu heard Lucy finally sighed and felt the bed shift beside him.

"Natsu.. don't be sorry. I should probably be thanking you, who knows how all that would have ended if I had brought him to the guild." She said trying to reassure him, but Natsu didn't call Lucy his best friend for nothing. He knew she was upset.

"No Luce I should be sorry. You are hurt-" But he was cut off when Lucy placed her hand over his mouth and looked him in the eyes.

"Natsu. I promise you I will be fine. I can't be upset over someone who can't except my friends. You guys are like my family." She answered him honestly has she slowly moved her hand from over his mouth. Natsu couldn't help but stare back into her chocolate brown orbs, and Lucy couldn't help but do the same with Natsu's unique onyx eyes. Lucy was so afraid that with his advanced hearing he would hear her heart as it was about to pound itself out of her chest. She indeed had feelings for the Fire Dragon Slayer, but she had kept it under wraps for the simple fact she didn't want to ruin the friendship they shared.

But now under Natsu's intense stare, she was starting to realize that he may have shared her feelings.

"Lucy.." Natsu whispered. Lucy tried to look away as a blush settled upon her cheeks. His voice sounded so... so.. as much as she feared to say it. Sexy. And she couldn't ignore the fact he used her real name and not one of her nicknames. So she gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Natsu.." She whispered back timidly.

"Maybe your prince isn't a prince at all." He told her randomly, taking the blonde aback in surprise.

"What?" Lucy asked Natsu smiled at her.

"Maybe your prince.. is actually a dragon." She didn't even get to question him, or close her eyes and enjoy the moment. Natsu's lips had claimed her own in a brief kiss.

He pulled away quickly though and judging by the look on his face Lucy knew that he thought he had done something wrong.

"Luce.. Luce I'm so sorry-" But Lucy cut him off by tackling him down on her bed.

"Natsu are you really that dense?" She asked him with a smile before pressing her lips to his.

At first Natsu's mind was blank, he couldn't believe the girl who he had been head over heels, dare he say in love, with for the last few months was now on top of him and _kissing_ him with those ever so soft lips. But it didn't take long before Natsu kissed back with an intensity that Lucy was surprised.

Soon enough they fell into a perfect sync. Lucy's hands soon found themselves tangled up in Natsu's messy pink hair. And while one of Natsu's hands slowly traveled up her back, the other took a spot on her waist. Lucy couldn't help the small moan that had escaped when Natsu bit down on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Lucy had gladly accepted. The way their tongues battled for dominance was far more of a fight then either had experienced on any job they would have taken before. Completely in the moment, Natsu tangled his fingers into her hair, forgetting about her injury.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled as she jerked her head back. She moved from being over the Pinkett and sitting beside him as she rubbed her head. Natsu sat up, looking completely disheveled, but obviously happy.

"Sorry Luce." He said abit flustered and bashful. Lucy giggled, she too was flustered, but exceptionally happy.

"It's fine Natsu." She assured him as she gave his hand and squeeze.

"So... what do we do now? Become boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked, Lucy giggled at his straightforward attitude.

"Natsu, what kind of girl do you take me for? Becoming someone's girlfriend while not having even one date together." She teased the Pinkett beside her.

"So a date is all it takes, huh? Well, Lucy Heartfilia, would you go on a date with me lets say... tomorrow?" Lucy tapped her chin, as if having to think about her answer.

"Well... it's all so sudden but... yes." Natsu pumped his fist in the air in victory, causing the blonde beside him to laugh, which was soon followed by a yawn.

"Well it looks like someone needs to sleep-" He interrupted himself by yawning as well.

"That makes two of us." Lucy finished as snuggled her head into Natsu's shoulder. Natsu, carefully, buried his face in her hair.

"Goodnight Luce." The Dragon Slayer mumbled, already near sleep. The Celestial Spirit Mage, while keeping her eyes shut, smiled.

"Goodnight my dragon."

 **A/N: Please don't hate guys it's my first one-shot! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **{KISSES}**

 **~God Bless You~**

 **-This is Rebel_Princess signing off-**


End file.
